Beaches
by livelaughloveswim4ever
Summary: The whole gang goes to Jamaica for a wedding. Sparks fly between Tommy and Lil. Kimi goes boy crazy,and Phil gets jealous. They find themselves in paradise, what crazy antics could happen? TL, CA, P-OC, K-OC, PK
1. Are We There Yet?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUGRATS/AGU

[T]

It was a crappy week. The only thing to look forward to is winter break. And I don't even know what we're doing! My parents are so evasive!

"Tommy, Dil, come here!" my mom calls. Dil, my brother, and I scramble down the stairs. "Do you know Betty's brother?" Mom asks. "Not really," Dil and I admit. "Well, he is getting married, and we're all invited," Mom continuea. "Where?" Dil asks. I am wondering the same thing. "Jamaica," Mom said. "WE'RE GOING TO JAMAICA?" we asked. "Yes! Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Susie are also coming. Betty invited us all," Mom finished. "Tell Betty I say Thank You!" I said. "Alright. We're leaving at 5:30 AM on Saturday and staying a week. The DeVilles have a limo coming to get our group," Mom said. AWESOME.

SATURDAY:

My alarm beeps and I groan. Wake up? Already? I grab my suitcase and I then ran downstairs. I made myself a piece of toast and joined my family. My dad looked tired. Everyone but Dil did. My phone beeped and I see a text from Lil. It says, we're here! "I got a text from Lil! They're outside!" I announced and we drag everything to the limo. It turned out to be a giant party bus. It has flashing lights and some poles. "Hi!" I said. Phil and Lil said hi and I sat next to Lil. I leaned over and give Phil a high five. Lil and I switched so I was in between both of them. "This is awesome, man!" I told Phil. "Yeah, man!" Phil agreed. If you want me to be honest, I have a huge crush on Lil. I wanted to ask her out on the trip. We drove to the Finsters' house. Chuckie, Kimi, Kira, and Chaz all hop on. "I can't believe we're going to Jamaica!" Chuckie said. "I know right!" Phil and I said in unison. We decided to look out the window. "Everything looks different in the dark!" Chuckie observed. "Yeah!" Phil and I agree. We go to pick up the Carmichaels and Angelica's family (the OTHER Pickles).

We reach the airport in a half hour or so. We have to go through customs. We finally reach the gate at 7:00 or so. I go to get breakfast at Starbucks. Lil joined me. I got a bagel and a strawberry smoothie. Lil got a croissant and a mango smoothie. We sat at a table. "We have to be done by 8:15," I said, "Flight's at 8:25." "Oh, we will be," Lil said, "It's only 7:45." "Just think, soon we'll be in the pool, drinking a strawberry daiquiri!" I said. "Yeah!" Lil said. We finished the food, and started to head back to the gate. As we exited Starbucks, Lil grabbed my hand. I looked at her and she turned red. "Sorry." "No, it's ok," I said. She let go anyways.

I was sitting next to Lil and Kimi. But Chuckie, Phil, and Dil were just across the aisle. Kimi was in the window seat, Lil, in the middle, and I got the aisle. Chuckie was right across from me, Phil in the middle, and Dil in the window seat. It was a four hour plane ride. Once we got to the airport, we go for an hour bus ride to get to the resort.

"What?! You like my sister?" I heard Chuckie say. "Shh!" Phil said. "Hey, Kimi, Phil likes you!" Dil said. "I like you too, Phil!" Kimi said. "Can I be your boyfriend?" Phil asked. "Yes," Kimi said. "Be good to her, Deville," Chuck warned. "Of course!" Phil said nervously. "PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF!" the pilot said. I took out some gum and offered some to the girls. They took one. Lil gave me that cute little smile of hers. And I kissed her. This is the time I've been waiting for. We took off for Jamaica. Lil blushed once again and I smiled. This is going to be a good trip. "I told you that he liked you!" Kimi said to Lil. "Gosh, I've liked you since the Valentine's dance in fifth grade!" I admitted. "Me too!" Lil said. "But I thought you liked Kimi because you looked at her like you really liked her!" "I was looking at you!" I said. I passed the time by reading, watching a movie, and chatting with my friends. Soon, we were 20 minutes away! When we were landing, I felt a blast of heat.

We entered the airport. "Dude, is it ok that I'm dating your sister?" I asked Phil. "Yeah. I'm younger than Lil, and I don't care! Just don't hurt her," he said.

Our gang hopped on the shuttle bus to Negril. We landed in Montego Bay. Lil and I sat next to each other. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I looked out the window. Jamaica is beautiful! We reached the resort and I shook Lil to wake her up.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Recently I went to Jamaica. And I wanted to see how the Rugrats would be in this situation. The place I went was called Beaches Negril. You can check out the website, it's awesome and All-inclusive. So the next chapter should be out by Monday, I hope.


	2. Welcome to Jamaica

[L]

I woke up to Tommy nudging me. I looked out the window. Wow. This is cool. I walked off of the bus and a worker gave us wet warm towels. I gave it back to him. Our big group walked to a room, The Theater Room. Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Chuckie were sitting down drinking some Cokes. "Hey, want to go explore the Hotel?" I asked. "Sure," the others said. I told my mom we were going, so she said to meet her back here in 15 minutes.

We walked around and I saw a pool. I said, "Here's a pool!" "Cool! Should I jump in now?" Phil said. "NO!" we said. "You can wait, Phillip," I said in my big sister voice. "Whatever," Phil muttered. "Look! There's a bar in the pool," Chuckie noticed. "Wow, I can't wait to get one of those fancy drinks," Tommy said. We all agreed. We walked past some rooms and noticed the Water Park area. It was an outside water park! "I love lazy rivers," Kimi said, "They're so calming." "I know right!" I said. Near the lazy river was a hot tub. "I hate it when you go into a hot tub and then when you go in the normal pool the water's so cold!" Chuckie said. "Yeah, but most of the time it's refreshing," Tommy said. In the water park area there were some slides.

We walked on a little farther. There was a sign saying Kid's Camp. We're only 12, but the other four walked in. I saw a kiddy pool, some games, and then a Xbox Game Garage. The boys saw it and walked in. A few minutes later, they walked out. "I think we should head back," Tommy said. "Ok," I said.

As we headed back, I saw Elmo and Cookie Monster walking around. "What are they doing here?" Kimi asked. "I don't know. I think Sesame Street sponsors Beaches. And it's kid friendly," Chuckie suggested. We struggled to find our way back, but I remembered the lazy river, so we went that way, and Phil remembered the pool with a bar in it, so we went over there. Kimi saw the Theater Room, and we entered. "Phil! Lil! We're right next door to the Pickles and Finsters!" Mom said. Chuckie, Tommy, and Phil all high fived. Kimi and I smiled at each other.

Phil and I changed into our swimsuits. There was a knock on the door. Phil opened it, and Tommy was there. "Come on in, T," Phil said. I was just taking my bra off when I realized Tommy was there. I screamed. I put my top part of my swim suit on. Tommy was staring at me and blushing. "Phil, your sister is hot," Tommy said. "Thanks," I said, because I overheard.

The three of us walked over to the Finsters. The five of us walked to the pool. Tommy had a t-shirt on, and he took it off and I saw a perfect six pack of abs. I got a dreamy look on my face. Tommy saw me and grinned. "Come on, Lil!" he said smiling. I looked at him and smiled, "Can I feel your abs?" (the average girl line ) "Yeah sure," Tommy said. They were so cool. Then he grabbed my hand and jumped into the pool. Kimi had that dreamy look on her face when Phil took his shirt off. The four of us were in the pool, but Chuckie wasn't in yet. "Come on, Chuck!" Tommy yelled. "Ok," Chuckie said. He started staring at the lifeguard and swam over to talk to her. We shrugged it off and swam to the volleyball net. Phil grabbed a ball and he and Tommy hit it around. Kimi cheered for Phil and I cheered for Tommy.

They took a break so I suggested we go to the swim-up bar. We all liked that idea. There were a lot of drink options! Alcoholic and non alcoholic. Some of the options were: Superman, Chocolate Monkey, Jungle Juice, Icey Lemon and a lot more!

Phil ordered a Chocolate Monkey (it's like a chocolate milkshake), Tommy ordered a Superman (strawberry daiquiri, pina colada, and blueberry syrup), Kimi ordered a Chocolate Monkey, and I ordered a classic Strawberry Daiquiri. There were seats in the water so we sat there, held our drinks up and said, "Cheers!"

A/N: Looks like they're living it up in Jamaica!


End file.
